soirée arrosée
by Asmodee
Summary: - One Shot - Ce qui arrive quand on se saoule avec son professeur de potion qui vous déteste et qu'on fantasme sur lui. pairing : SSHP


**Ce qui arrive quand on se saoule avec son professeur de potion**

**Les grandes déclarations d'Asmodée qui n'interesse personne** : Il s'agit de mon premier slash, alors déjà si vous n'aimez pas ça passez votre route. En fait ça faisait un moment que je voulais en faire un et surtout sur le couple en question, d'ailleurs ici Rogue est désigné sous nom anglais donc Snape (je le trouve beaucoup mieux). Alors j'apprécierais quelque petit commentaire pour savoir ce que ça rend et quelques conseils pour améliorer ça. Je signale qu'il s'agit d'un one-shot donc n'attendez pas de suite. Bah voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit.

**Disclamer** : Comme de bien entendu, je n'ai en aucun cas la propriété de ces personnages, mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais quelque peu les abimer mais j'esssayerais de les rendre dans le meilleur état possible.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

« Hey Macarena ! »

Non, c'était vraiment horrible, comment des gens pouvaient trouver ça divertissant. Et pourtant visiblement il était le seul à ne pas aimer, tous les danseurs sur la piste semblaient apprécier la musique. En effet au milieu de la grande salle des centaines de personnes se déhanchaient allégrement, sous le plafond magiquement envoûté.

« Bah alors Potter, on aime pas danser ? »

Il tourna la tête et capta le regard d'acier de son camarade.

« Malefoy, sache que j'aime danser, mais sur de la musique, pas sur… cette chose là. »

« Allez Harry soit plus cool c'est la fête ce soir, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on finit nos études à Poudlard et qu'on peut fêter pour la énième fois la mort d'un terrible mage ! »

« Peut-être mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre à apprécier ce truc ! »

Le blond le regarda, se tourna vers la table sur laquelle le Gryffondor s'appuyait, puis emplie un verre d'un liquide ambré qui pétillait pour le mettre dans la main du brun.

« Bois, tu vas voir, après tu trouveras ça pas si mal. »

Puis le serpentard s'éloigna pour rejoindre des camarades. Harry observa le liquide et but le tout d'un seul coup, espérant ainsi que l'alcool lui monte plus vite à la tête, il sentit sa gorge prendre feu mais peu lui importait. Se resservant un verre il observa la foule.

Ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient enfin finis pas s'avouer leur flamme dansaient en plein milieu de la piste, se lançant des regards langoureux. Pas très loin son ancien plus grand ennemi, à savoir le très noble Draco Malefoy, sautait partout en chantant des paroles cochonnes, il fallait dire que depuis la chute de Voldemort, l'arrestation de son père et la fin de son rôle de double espion, il était plus à l'aise et se laissait aller, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Un peu plus loin il y avait Dumbledore qui visiblement s'amusait follement en faisant tournoyer le professeur Chourave, qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un des sorciers les plus puissants que la Terre est porté.

Puis son regard se porta beaucoup plus loin, près de l'autre buffet, où se trouvait une personne qui avait l'air d'apprécier autant que lui la musique. Dans une grande robe noire qui pourtant était taillée parfaitement pour souligner son corps, des cheveux longs couleur ébène et un verre dans la main, se tenait son professeur de potions.

« Harry tu viens pas danser avec nous ? »

Son regard se porta sur les deux joyeux interlocuteurs qui venaient d'arriver.

« Pas très envie ce soir, désolée 'mione. »

« Harry tu devrais te détendre, t'as plus aucune raison de t'inquiéter, il est mort maintenant. »

« Je sais Ron, je sais. Bon aller vous amusez et surtout n'oubliez pas que je compte être parrain très vite. »

Il regarda s'éloigner ses deux amis qui rougissait à cette insinuation, mais comme ça il était sûr d'avoir la paix. A vrai dire il en avait un peu marre de cet optimiste débordant qu'avaient ses deux amis, il aurait nettement préféré les sarcasmes d'une autre personne, mais c'était naturellement impossible.

Et Ron qui était persuadé que Voldemort le hantait toujours. Bien sûr qu'il savait que le mage noir était mort, mais justement c'était ça qui le préoccupait, jusqu'ici sa vie était basée sur un but, celui d'affronter l'ignoble Voldemort, il s'y était préparé. Et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait en ressortir vivant, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir un avenir, pour lui sa vie devrait s'arrêter avec celle du sinistre lord. Mais maintenant il se trouvait avec un avenir devant lui, mais il ne savait quoi en faire, ne s'étant jamais vraiment posé la question. Et puis il allait devoir quitter Poudlard, et tous ses amis et même ses profs, et lui surtout…

Bon après tout Malefoy avait raison, une bonne cuite ne serait pas de refus, il oublierait au moins ses pensées philosophiques d'ado pour la nuit, et puis cet alcool n'était pas si mauvais…

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

« Moi je m'appelle Lolita… »

En plein milieu de la piste, secouant ses hanches tel une Shakira en folie, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, se dandinait le survivant. Un cercle s'était formé autour de lui et nombre de jeunes filles étaient attirées par ce coup de rein impressionnant. Mais le brun continuait de chanter – enfin le terme gueuler serait plus approprié – la chanson tout en dansant comme un fou. Il ne remarquait pas les visages pleins d'envie et les regards brillants de désir qui l'entouraient.

Etant quelque peu fatigué et ayant surtout la gorge sèche le jeune homme se dirigea vers le buffet. Il se remplit quelques verres avec un alcool bien fort et laissa son regard ,qui avait tendance à ne pas être très droit, balayer la pièce à nouveau, mais il avait quelque mal à se concentrer.

« Bah alors tu vois Harry que t'as réussi à te détendre. »

* Qui me parles ? *

« Harry, tu m'entends ? »

Réussissant enfin à comprendre qu'il fallait tourner sa tête sur la droite le survivant dévisagea son interlocuteur, le blond au teint pâle était lui aussi dans un bel état et à son bras se trouvait une jeune rousse pétillante.

* Pas possible, c'est pas Ginny, j'ai du boire beaucoup trop *

« Malefoy… Tu viens de me prouver que j'ai bu plus que de raison, j'ai une hallucination, je vois Ginny... »

« …à mon bras, oui mais elle y ait vraiment, ce n'est pas une invention de ton esprit tordu, par contre je ne met pas en doute ton état d'ébriété. »

« Mais tu l'aime pas… » Cet argument hautement réfléchi s'échappa de la bouche du Gryffondor comme un reproche.

« Mais t'arrives encore à prononcer des phrases, étrange… Et pour ce qui est de ta question, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Dis Dray, t'as pas envie qu'on aille se promener dans le parc ? » Les yeux de la jeune Weasley brillait d'une lueur étrange.

* Non, ceci est une invention, Draco et Ginny ne vont pas aller se peloter dans un coin… *

Mais il son esprit fut bien forcé d'admettre la réalité quand la rousse roula le patin du siècle à son camarade.

« Bon Harry, désolé d'interrompre ta conversation avec Draco mais j'ai des choses à lui montrer, alors… »

Le blond docile la suivie avec un air lubrique affiché sur le visage tendit que son regard accrochait les hanches de la Gryffondor qui bougeait au rythme de sa marche.

* Mais je comprends plus rien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Au secours ! ! ! ! *

« Monsieur Potter si vous continuez ainsi le contenu de votre verre va se répandre sur votre robe, pas que ce soit une grave perte, mais… »

L'interpellé releva son verre qui penchait dangereusement et cette fois mit moins de temps à comprendre qu'il fallait se retourner et se retrouva face à lui, celui qui hantait ses derniers rêves, et non plus ses cauchemars.

« Snape ! »

« Professeur Snape si je puis me permettre. »

« Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur je fais ce que je veux. »

* Non mais, c'est pas parce qu'il était bourré qu'il allait se laisser faire. *

« Oh, quel esprit de rébellion, vous m'étonnez Potter. »

La remarque sarcastique fit naître sur les lèvres de la victime un sourire.

« Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu… »

Il crut pendant un moment apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans les sombres yeux de l'ancien mangemort.

* Il a aimé ma réplique, ouais ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *

° Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il se marre de te voir si bourré. °

* La ferme ! *

Et voilà qu'il recommençait son monologue intérieur, et devant Snape en plus. Mais celui-ci visiblement n'avait rien remarqué et recommençait à observer la salle avec un air désapprobateur.

« Je m'ennuie ! »

Le jeune homme avait laissé s'échapper la phrase dans un soupir et avait par le même coup attiré l'attention de son désormais ancien professeur.

« Pourtant vous aviez l'air très en forme tout à l'heure sur la piste. »

Harry dévisagea le visage impassible, alors il l'avait remarqué…

° Tout le monde t'as remarqué grand niais, tu avais l'air tellement ridicule, d'ailleurs depuis tout le monde te regarde étrangement. °

* Oui, mais il m'a quand même remarqué ! *

° Imbécile heureux ! °

« Ah, vous m'avez vu. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amusement, mais plutôt l'effet de la bassine de ce joli alcool ambré que j'ai avalé. »

« Il me semblait que Dumbledore les avait enchanté pour que les élèves n'en prennent pas plus d'un verre. »

« C'est sous-estimer mes capacité professeur »

Tous les deux échangeaient ces paroles en gardant les yeux rivés sur la piste. Puis le silence se réinstalla, après tout voir Mac Gonagall dans la chenille n'était pas si fréquent et ça méritait bien un moment de recueillement.

« Ridicule ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Potter ! Cette scène est totalement grotesque. »

« Je crois que je vais reprendre un verre pour pouvoir supporter cette vision. »

« Soyez utile Potter et servez moi un verre. »

« C'est si gentiment demandé… »

* Cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai bien vu une lueur d'amusement dans ces yeux ! Il me trouve drôle, et puis je suis sûr qu'il est adorable quand il sourit *

° Ryry, t'as trop bu, tu délires ! °

* Toi, la ferme on avait dit. *

° Mais mon chéri on contrôle pas sa conscience.°

* M'en fiche, tais-toi quand même ! *

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire taire cette petite voix désagréable il tendit à son professeur un verre qu'il finissait juste de remplir. Celui-ci le saisit et l'avala d'un coup sec, son visage impassible ne trahissait pas l'effet complètement corrosif de l'alcool.

« Monsieur, vous avez vu vous aussi que Malefoy était avec Ginny, c'était pas un rêve, hein ? »

« En effet, je dirais même que la jeune Weasley semblait avoir perdu quelque chose au fond de la gorge de Draco. »

Un sourire ironique s'affichait sur les fines lèvres du maître des potions tandis que le brun à côté réprimait un rire.

« Vous avez pas comme l'impression qu'ils sont devenus fou ? » Harry avait essayé de paraître aussi concerné que son état d'ébriété avancé le permettait.

« Vous savez certains événements ont une étrange conséquences sur les gens. Et puis j'avoue que des jeunes enfants Malefoy-Weasley seront toujours préférables à des Weasley-Granger. D'ailleurs je compte bien démissionner quand arrivera la progéniture de vos amis sinon je crains pour ma santé mentale. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire franchement en imaginant ce que pourrait donner les enfants de ses amis durant un cours de potions.

« Potter il me semble qu'une jeune fille cherche à attirer votre attention. »

L'interpellé tourna quelque peu la tête et réussit à fixer son regard pour voir qu'une blonde plantureuse – une Pouffsoufle s'il se souvenait bien – lui lançait des sourires charmeurs.

« Oh non !Pas encore elle, elle me poursuit ou quoi ? Si ça continue je vais monter une association des jeunes sorciers persécutés. »

« Idée originale. Mais je pensais que ce genre de démonstration, vous prouvant à quel point vous êtes génial, vous faisait plaisir. »

« Vous avez du remarquer à quel point je m'amuse à cette soirée, et combien j'aime ces regards énamourés. Quel esprit perspicace Professeur, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du professionnel des potions et des remarques acerbes.

* Il sourit ! Je le fait sourire ! Et qu'est ce qu'il est beau… *

° Non, mais on dirait une pouffsoufle chaleur, tu vas te calmer ! °

* N'empêche qu'il est trop beau... *

L'esprit pertubé d'Harry divagua encore quelque minute, et finit par retourner se morfondre en regardant la piste.

« Je m'ennuie, et en plus je peux même pas aller me coucher. »

« C'est ça la rançon de la gloire, on ne vous laisse pas partir, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous rattraper avant que vous n'atteignez la sortie. Je compatis. »

* Il compatit, Wouha, ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien.. *

° Ca veut rien dire du tout cornichon ! Seulement qu'il essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi et il meuble. °

* Mais c'est vrai ça, on discute depuis tout à l'heure *

° Quel esprit alerte, la boisson ça te réussit pas vraiment. °

* Non, mais j'ai une discussion avec Snape, et on s'entend plutôt bien je dirais. *

° Et tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Neville, ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu vas te jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ses fringues. °

* Rabat-joie *

« Dites professeur, comment savez-vous que je ne peux pas m'échapper, vous aussi… »

« Voyons Potter, pensez-vous réellement que tant de gens m'adore pour me retenir et m'empêcher de partir, vous avez à côté de vous un des profs les plus sadique. Tiens jolie pirouette de Flitwick. C'est seulement que j'ai observé vos nombreuses tentatives pour échapper à cette soirée si puérile. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé votre feinte sur la droite très brillante, mais il faut avouer que Dumbledore est un rapide, d'ailleurs je me demande même s'il n'a pas mit certains sorts pour vous empêcher de remonter l'escalier. »

* Il m'observe… ah… je suis au paradis. *

« Mais, et vous, pourquoi vous restez vu que vous n'aimez pas ? »

« Très bonne question, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Sachez Potter que je me dois de surveiller tous les élèves jusqu'à la fin de cette charmante petite sauterie. »

« Pas cool. »

« En effet. »

Le silence se réinstalla, alors que résonnait les Spice Girls en fond sonore et que tous les fêtard criait de joie face à cette musique si profonde.

« Je veux partir ! ! ! ! ! ! »

« Potter j'ai une idée, et si on s'esquivait dans le parc avec un des saladiers de cette boisson que vous avez l'air d'adorer, voir deux peut-être. Comme ça en théorie vous ne partez pas de la soirée, et moi je continue à surveiller les élèves car vous en êtes un. »

Harry tourna un visage vers son professeur, il était presque prêt à se jeter à son cou, puis il aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et… 

* Et revoilà mes hormones, faut que j'arrête, je vais finir par me faire du mal *

« On y va ? »

Le serpentard parut très amusé du ton limite suppliant de son étudiant. Il saisit un saladier, enjoignit son élève à faire de même, et ils disparurent vers le parc.

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Un jeune homme marchait dans le parc éclairé par la lueur de quelques étoiles, à son bras se tenait une jolie blonde de la même année, ils se souriaient niaisement comme seul des amoureux savent le faire. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc face à face et échangèrent un chaste baiser.

« Tu sais Angie tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu, je pourrais passer ma vie à te contempler. »

« Oh ! Morien, tu es vraiment adorable, tu es si romantique, je serais prête à tout pour te plaire. »

Le garçon la regarda longuement puis se leva, se mit face à elle et lui cria : « Suce moi alors salope ! » sa voix semblait étrange et anormale.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la jeune blonde se lève et assène une claque sur la joue de son désormais ancien petit copain. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et semblant reprendre ses esprit il se mit à courir derrière sa dulcinée.

« Angie, attend ! C'est pas moi qui t'es dit ça ! Attend ! »

La voix finit par s'éloigner et devenir inaudible. Deux ombres alors sortirent d'un buisson et partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ah !Ah !Ah ! Mon cher Potter je ne savais pas que vous étiez si divertissant. Mais en tant que professeur je me dois de vous féliciter pour ce sort de ventriloque, vraiment très joli, 5 points à Gryffondor ! »

Le Potter en question pleurait de rire et finit par s'asseoir sur le banc, qu'occupait le couple il y a quelques instants, pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

« C'est gentil professeur, mais c'est à votre tour maintenant. »

« Il y a juste un problème, nous n'avons plus de ravitaillement. »

« Quoi, on a déjà tout finit ! »

« Il faut avouez que vous avez une admirable descente monsieur Potter, tiens 10 points de plus à Gryffondor ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard -très, mais alors très, légèrement embué par l'alcool – puis partirent dans un éclat de rire bruyant.

« Bon mon cher professeur je crois qu'il va falloir partir en mission pour récupérer de quoi assouvir notre soif. »

« Je vous suis mon cher Potter. »

Ils se dirigèrent légèrement titubant, mais avec dignité pour le maître des potions, vers la grande salle.

Arrivés devant la pièce l'adulte saisit la manche du plus jeune, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda son professeur avec incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous voulez plus y aller ? »

« Non, seulement, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'essayer de se tenir, car il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore remarque que son élève préféré est saoul. »

« Mais je suis pas bourré moi, je suis juste un peu joyeux. »

« Bien sûr, et vos yeux me disent exactement le contraire, c'est étrange. »

« Ouais bah vous vous deviez surveiller les élèves, alors je dirais plutôt que vous avez peur pour votre place. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Potter. »

« Voyons professeur c'est pas comme si vous m'aviez violé, j'ai juste trop bu et j'ai la majorité, où est le problème, d'ailleurs de toute manière même si vous aviez tenté de me violer, j'aurais été consentant, bon on y va ? »

* Deux secondes, je viens vraiment de dire que j'étais d'accord pour qu'il me viole ?*

° Eh oui crétin, je t'avais dit que ça finirait mal si tu te saoulais avec Snape °

* D'abord je suis pas bourré, mais juste joyeux !*

° Mais bien sûr ! °

* Mais comment je vais me rattraper… Bon vu qu'il est lui aussi pas net, on va dire qu'il a pas compris, sinon il m'aurait déjà demandé de répéter, ouais, ça… *

« Potter ? »

* Et merde !*

« Oui Professeur. » Il tendit vers lui deux yeux innocent, enfin, qui se voulaient innocent.

« Vous avez dit quoi là ? »

« Je sais plus, vous l'avez dit vous même j'ai trop bu, alors si vous me demandez de me rappeler ce que je dit, vous allez être terriblement déçu. Bon, on y va, je promets d'être sage. »

* Et voilà, les doigts dans le nez, et de toute manière il s'en rappellera plus demain. *

Visiblement l'excuse avait suffit à l'ancien mangemort qui le suivit quand il entra dans la salle.

« Potter allez voir à ce buffet, je me charge de l'autre. »

« Oui chef ! »

Le terrible professeur esquissa un sourire et se retint de rire devant son élèves qui se tenait dans une position militaire, la main sur le front. Puis il se dirigea vers le buffet dont il était chargé, il choisit de marcher assez lentement pour ne pas laisser trop transparaître son état, son visage se ferma pour reprendre l'air mal aimable qu'il arborait habituellement, il avait une réputation à tenir après tout. Alors qu'il s'adossait stratégiquement au buffet pour rester ainsi droit sans problème, il vit débouler sur lui une furie.

« Séverus, où étiez-vous, vous étiez censé surveillez les élèves ! »

« Sachez, ma chère Minerva, que je les surveillais, dans le parc, il y avait tellement de couple, qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ces poussées d'hormones. »

« Severus vous empestez l'alcool et vous me demandez de vous croire, je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance ! »

La victime de la colère de la prof de métamorphose, s'installa plus confortablement contre le buffet, sachant qu'il en aurait pour un moment à écouter son monologue sous forme de reproche, en temps normal il l'aurait réduit au silence, mais au vu de son état il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire.

« Severus vous ne m'écoutez même pas, je vous parle de choses importantes, nous avons de jeune enfants ici, il est nécessaire de montrez le bon exemple et même si ma vision vous semble contraire à la… »

« Excusez moi madame mais j'aimerais invitez le beau brun à qui vous parlez pour cette danse. »

L'interpellée se retourna et sa bouche se tordit de surprise.

« Harry ? »

Mais déjà son élève avait enlevé son professeur de potions et l'entraînait sur la piste. L'animagus suivit le couple du regard, les yeux grand écarquillés sous la surprise, une mouche en profita pour se faufiler dans la bouche qui ne voulait plus se fermer.

Pendant ce temps là le survivant et son professeur détesté dansait une valse comme si tout était normal, de toute manière les gens autour d'eux étaient eux aussi un peu éméché et pensait avoir à faire à une hallucination, donc il n'était pas le centre de l'attention de la salle.

« Merci Potter, j'en aurais eu pour une heure si vous ne m'aviez pas sauvé. »

« De rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi beau brun. » La phrase fut accompagné d'un clin d'œil charmeur.

* Harry arrête, tu vas te prendre une baffe, et surtout un gros rateau. *

° Après tout pourquoi il arrêterait, c'est une manière de sonder le terrain et il pourra toujours dire après qu'il agit sous le coup de l'alcool. °

* Mais je croyais que tu étais contre ? *

° Il y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. °

- hé, vous deux taisez-vous, et laissez moi profiter du fait que je soit dans ses bras, et en plus il n'a même pas esquivé un geste pour arrêter la danse. -

« Potter, vous avez l'air plongé dans un débat intérieur. »

« Je viens juste d'avoir une magnifique idée pour faire des conneries. »

Son professeur leva un sourcil comme il le faisait quand il regardait une potion de Neville, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était super sexy comme ça.

* Calme tes hormones on a dit !*

Puis pour montrer son idée au prof il les approcha d'un couple et posa sa main sur les fesses de la cavalière du danseur. La réaction fut immédiate et une claque vint rougir le visage du jeune homme qui semblait totalement perdu.

« Pas mal Potter, mais peu mieux faire. »

Son professeur les approcha d'un autre couple auquel il fit un croche pied, et quand le cavalier tomba la tête sur la poitrine de sa dulcinée, il y eu quelque réactions de la part de cette dernière qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait du sang de furie dans les veines.

« Joli coup professeur. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi en essayant d'éviter de se faire trop remarquer, mais leur démarche titubante les emmenaient valser dans les autres danseurs. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, puis soudain les premières notes d'un slow retentirent, les rires cessèrent de suite, puis un peu gêné l'homme aux yeux d'onyx passa un bras derrière les hanches de son élève. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et ferma ses bras derrière le cou de son professeur de potion.

* Ah…. Il danse avec moi, un slow, si c'est pas le bonheur, je sens même l'odeur suave de sa peau. Si il n'y avait pas tant de monde je le boufferais tout de suite. *

° Oh, tu sais, t'es plus à ça prêt. Tu sais tu danses déjà au milieu de tous tes camarades dans les bras d'un homme, et qui plus est cet homme est celui que déteste le plus les élèves et qui est censé être celui que tu ne peux pas voir. °

Harry décidant que sa voix avait un peu raison se rapprocha de son cavalier et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes fatigué Potter ? »

« Un peu ouais. »

« Vous voulez peut-être aller vous coucher ? »

« Non ! Enfin,… heu… je suis bien ici, enfin… ce que je veux dire… c'est que c'est pas souvent que je m'amuse comme ça, et surtout avec un prof qui me déteste. »

Un regard profond et inquisiteur, bien qu'un peu plus brillant que d'habitude à cause de la quantité de liquide alcoolisé ingéré dans les dernières heures, se posa sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se sentit rougir et s'en voulut d'être aussi transparent.

« Je crois que je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir Potter, ça me donnera en plus une occasion pour aller me coucher. »

Il détacha ses bras et traîna par le bras son futur ancien élève.

* Non ! Et voilà la plus belle soirée de ma vie se finit comme une merde ! *

° Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y remédier °

Diverses pensée lubriques envahirent le cerveau du jeune homme sous l'effet d'hormones excrétées par son organisme, passant dans le sang qui restait au milieu de l'alcool dans ses vaisseaux. La rougeur s'étendit encore plus sur le visage de Harry et il sentit une vague chaleur dans le bas ventre qui le rappela à l'ordre.

* Saleté d'hormones ! *

« Vous allez me border professeur ? »

* Putain d'hormones de merde ! *

Le maître des potions s'arrêta au milieu du couloir où il était et fixa son élève.

« Potter allez-vous finir par me dire ce que signifie vos insinuations sarcastiques, vous avez beau croire que je suis trop bourré pour les comprendre, je vous ferais cependant remarquer que contrairement à vous je peux encore me tenir debout et retrouver mon chemin dans ce château, j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude que vous de boire et je me rappellerais de tout demain, moi. »

* Mais il est vraiment con en plus, il comprend rien, il croit que je me fous de sa gueule !*

° Ca je te le fais pas dire, peut-être qu'il est pas si intéressant après tout. °

* Snape pas intéressant, voyons, c'est le must, le summum, son humour sarcastique, sa voix suave et enchanteresse qui peut te faire souffrir comme te faire connaître mille plaisir, des mains longues et fines qui savent aussi bien manier l'art délicat des potions sont forcément aussi très douée pour caresser… *

° On se calme l'ado attardé, il te regarde je te rappelle ! °

« Potter ? ! Vous me semblez plongé dans un débat intérieur des plus intéressants, vous voulez bien me raconter. »

Le ton suave qu'il venait de prendre fit trembler Harry, il savait que cette voix pouvait se changer en une lame tranchante en un instant. Son professeur s'était rapproché de lui, visiblement très intéressé par sa réponse, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

° Tu sais que tu n'as qu'à tendre les lèvres pour réaliser ton fantasme ? °

* Alors, qu'est ce que t'attends ? *

Toute inhibition tombant le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux et jeta ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné dans un geste désespéré, au moins il serait sûr des sentiments de l'autre homme à son égard. Empêchant l'autre de s'éloigner il passa les bras autour de son cou, retrouvant la position qu'il avait adopté en dansant avec lui.

Il réprima un sursaut de surprise quand il sentit la langue de son professeur venir caresser ses lèvres, et c'est sans attendre qu'il la laissa envahir sa bouche. Le mangemort entama avec lui un ballet brûlant, un combat lingual remplit de passion. Puis sans quitter ses lèvres, le terrible serpentard poussa son élève contre le mur, le choc fit pousser un léger gémissement à la victime lui ouvrant la bouche davantage, l'homme aux yeux d'onyx en profita pour approfondir le baiser. L'espion posa brusquement ses mains sur les fesses du survivant, puis les souleva toujours avec la même férocité, le jeune homme surélevé enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son professeur.

* Putain de merde, c'est trop bon ! *

° Ca je te le fait pas dire, merlin qu'il est doué ! °

Au bout d'un moment, au bord de l'apoplexie, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer. Deux émeraudes brillants rencontrèrent deux abysses noirs, le désir se lisait dans les deux regards.

« Alors professeur, vous venez me border ? »

Les yeux noirs devinrent plus sérieux et les bras de l'homme relâchèrent le plus jeune qui resta cependant agrippé. Le survivant devinant les pensées de son aîné anticipa ses propos.

« Pas besoin de laïus professeur, j'ai ma majorité, vous avez peut-être l'âge d'être mon père mais vous ne l'êtes pas, mes ASPICs étant finit on peut considérer que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, et ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait agir, je fantasme sur vous depuis déjà un certain temps. »

L'homme en noir parut étonné de ce discours, mais il se reprit bientôt et ses mains retrouvèrent le fessier musclé du jeune joueur de quidditch.

« Vous savez que je pourrais vous violer ici tellement vous êtes sexy Potter. »

Le jeune homme frémit au ton de cette voix douce, charmeuse et profonde.

« Je vais vous faire hurler de plaisir jeune insolent. »

Le jeune sorcier sentait son excitation monter au son de la voix chaude et enchanteresse.

« Et vous, vous allez regrettez de m'avoir persécuté pendant sept ans. »

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Des doigts agiles parcourait le torse pâle, en dessinant les contours, tentant de mémoriser toute la géographie de ce corps offert, la moindre cicatrise passait à l'examen. Le souffle régulier de l'endormi était le seul bruit à déranger le silence de la pièce. Le jeune sorcier éveillé sourit face à cette image de son amant endormi, il paraissait presque inoffensif.

* Pas si inoffensif que ça hier soir…. *

Le survivant se sentit rougir aux souvenirs de la fin de soirée qu'il avait passé avec l'espion. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé de telle chose, la rougeur s'étendit encore plus et une brusque chaleur envahit son entrejambe.

* On se calme, maintenant je suis grand mes hormones ne doivent plus me contrôler, JE les contrôle !*

« Dites moi Potter, vous avez l'air encore bien pensif. »

Le regard émeraude se fixa sur le fin visage du professeur de potion, visiblement celui-ci venait de se réveiller et il l'observait avec un regard impénétrable. Le jeune sorcier sourit et se glissa dans les bras de son compagnon en ronronnant de plaisir.

« Je pensais à toi Severus. »

Il sentit son aîné trembler à cette appellation, en effet il y avait peu de gens à l'appeler par son prénom et le gamin le faisait avec une intonation, comment définir ça… quoi qu'il en soit cela le faisait trembler de plaisir. L'ancien mangemort passa ses bras autour du jeune homme qui se serrait contre lui, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper, surtout pas après toutes les choses prometteuses d'hier soir.

« Ce qui explique cet état d'excitation. »

C'est avec plaisir que le sorcier vit apparaître encore plus de rouge sur les joues de son jeune amant.

« Sev', arrête de me taquiner, t'es vraiment méchant. »

« C'est pas une grande nouvelle, n'importe quel élève habitant ce château te dira la même chose. »

« Oui, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es un vilain sorcier sexy. »

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au-dessus des hanches de son compagnon et le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi.

« D'ailleurs je crois que tu mérites une punition. » Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur le visage du sage survivant

« Quoi ? ! Encore ? Je crois qu'un de ces jours je vais regretter de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant sept ans. »

« Et t'as pas tout vu ! »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser passionné, leurs mains recommencèrent à courir le long des corps, la chaleur corporelle réaugmenta subitement.

« Sev', tu crois que MacGonagall s'est remise du choc ?» 

« Tu sais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on crois un de ses collègue et l'élève qu'il déteste le plus dans le genre de position compromettante dans laquelle on se trouvait. »

« Mais bon, elle s'en remettra. »

« A moins mon cher Potter qu'elle ne nous retrouve encore dans une autre postion encore plus compromettante »

« Genre dans sa salle de classe, alors qu'on cherche à voir jusqu'à quel point on est souple. »

« Par exemple. »

« Severus, tu es démoniaque. »

« Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

¤¤¤¤~~~~¤¤¤¤

Et voilà !!! C'est finit, alors, vous avez aimé ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques positives ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on provoque des réactions. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là et pour ceux qui attendent une suite de Circé, j'espère que cette histoire saura vous faire patienter.


End file.
